


25 Days of Fluff

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: 25 days of pure fluff Christmas drabbles/ficsRated mature for some possible smut later (????), but mostly just fluffAll prompts based on my post here: https://youknowicantakewhateveriwant.tumblr.com/post/168001646756/25-days-of-reylo-christmas-prompts-for-those-of





	1. Day 1 - Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> All of these prompts are going to be related in some way. I hope.

**Day One Prompt: Decorating (+ Christmas Surprise)**

 

“Ben? Could you come help me?”

 

Rey’s voice carried down the hall of the couple’s house, equal parts exasperated and determined.

 

She teetered precariously on the edge of a chair, attempting to pull down the string to the attic on her tiptoes.

 

“Ben?”

 

She wobbled further, trying to grab the string again.

 

“BEN ORGANA SOLO-”

  
  
Rey’s voice cut off with a surprised squeak as two massive hands scooped under her butt and hoisted her up easily.

 

Her hand brushed the ever-elusive string and she pulled, letting down the attic ladder with ease.

 

A light squeeze on her butt, then she was safely back on the ground.

 

She turned to see a smug-looking Ben, wearing a dark-knit sweater and a lopsided santa hat over his dark curls.

 

“You called, Mrs. Solo?” he quipped, plush lips twitching mischievously.

 

Rey only rolled her eyes, before proceeding to clamber up the ladder and grab the three cardboard boxes denoted by “Xmas stuff” in black Sharpie scrawl.

 

When Rey had again descended the ladder, Ben collapsed it, reaching up to grab the string and ease the door to the attic closed. His insane height made the entire act effortless.

 

“Showoff,” Rey muttered under her breath, hoisting two of the boxes into her arms before making her way down the hall and into the living room.

 

After setting them on the couch, she peeked inside each, seeing general Christmas knick knacks, as well as the lights for the tree.

 

She began to decorate the apartment, arranging fake poinsettias strategically, along with small santa figurines, snowmen, and other assorted decor.

 

Ben gingerly set down his own two boxes, and got to work putting the skirt on the freshly-cut Christmas tree they had just bought at the market earlier that day, grumbling about the already fallen needles.

 

It was Rey’s first real tree, and Rey was determined to keep it alive for as long as possible, already having planned out a watering schedule.

 

“You know it’s gonna die, regardless, right?” Ben had asked her, humour coloring his tone as he watched her add the reminders to her phone. He’d needled her attachment to the pine for the past few hours since they’d bought it.

 

“Keep it up and so will you,” Rey had replied, which had earned her a rather startled look from him. He’d shut up though.

 

Rey returned her attention to her task, drawing out of the box what seemed to be a cross between a penguin and a puffin, with large eyes and a cute frowny mouth.

 

Covered in a santa hat, a banner was unfurled across the sparkling snow at its feet, the words “Morg the Porg” written in elegant, cursive script.

 

A cluster of similar figurines were also nestled into the box, wrapped with care in bubble wrap and towels, like its own little family.

 

Rey hadn’t gotten them, so she knew Ben must have. Though how or when she didn’t know.

 

She decided not to ask him where he’d gotten them, instead silently reveling in his obvious attachment to the collection of cute ‘porgs’ he owned.

 

She set them up together, all of them (about thirty) clustered around the largest, Morg.

 

Glancing over at Ben, she smiled as she watched him struggle in vain with the tangled Christmas lights, growing more frustrated by the second.

 

Joining him, she grabbed an end and together they untangled the ball of electric bulbs which they proceeded to wrap around the tree gingerly.

 

“Plug them in now?” he teased her, hovering the plug near the outlet.

 

“No, Ben! You know you can’t light the tree-”

 

“Until everything’s been hung. _Yes, dear._ ”

 

Rey threw a ball of fake snow at him, which floated down out of the air a good foot from him.

 

“Intimidating as ever,” he intoned, grabbing the ball of pure fluff and arranging it around the tree on the skirt.

 

After asserting herself by sticking her tongue out at him, she gingerly opened the boxes of ornaments.

 

Slowly, one by one, they hung them up, from the photo ornament of their first Christmas together eight years ago (that had been one for the record books) to the cute ornament Finn had given her of a peanut with their names on it.

 

Finally, all the ornaments were hung and the star was put on top after some light teasing that resulted in Rey on Ben’s shoulders (though he could’ve just done it himself, he pointed out).

 

“Ready?” Ben asked, once again holding the plug up.

 

Rey grabbed it with him, their hands overlapped, and they plugged it in together.

 

Both stepped back to admire their handywork, smiling.

 

“I love this feeling,” Rey told him, their hands still entwined.

 

“I know, I feel it too,” Ben replied, leaning down to peck her on the lips.

 

Rey leaned in to deepen the kiss, but Ben surprised her by pulling away.

 

“What do I do with this extra box?” he asked, pointing to the untouched box he’d laid down next to the others.

 

Rey furrowed her brow. “Wait, why is there an extra box?”

 

She got closer, eyeing the worn looking cardboard.

 

“And it has holes in it! Oh my god Ben, what if there’s rats?”

 

Ben shrugged, looking nonchalant.

 

“A bit of vermin never hurt anyone.”

 

Rey cast him a disbelieving look.

  
“Have you never heard of rabies?”

 

Ben only shrugged again in response, before saying “I don’t know what’s in the box, I just brought it out with the rest of the stuff.”

 

Rey scrunched her nose in thought, her forehead furrowed.

 

“I swear I only brought down three boxes.”

 

She moved to open the box when it moved slightly.

 

She gave out a loud squeak and, turning at lightspeed, jumped into Ben’s arms.

 

Her head buried in the crook of his neck, she refused to come out.

 

“Rey, come on. Don’t be afraid. We’ll face it together.”

 

Rey, finally, nodded, and, setting her down, Ben moved to open the box with her.

 

“1, 2, 3!”

 

Rey flung open the box, wanting to glare at Ben for only pretending he was going to open it, but too distracted by the contents.

 

“A PUPPY?” she squealed, immediately reaching down to scoop up the white and orange ball of fur that wriggled happily in her hands. It’s tail wagged joyfully, pink tongue licking her face as she held it up to kiss its nose.

 

It was no bigger than the star of their tree, but thrice as cute.

 

“I know you’ve been wanting a pet, and seeing as you’re allergic to cats, I-”

  
  
“He’s perfect!” Rey cried, catapulting into his arms, the puppy between them.

 

“Rey, be careful-”

 

But then the puppy was upon him, licking his face, nuzzling his cheek, and Ben’s eyes softened.

 

“What’s his name?” Rey asked, laughing at the puppy’s enthusiasm as he tried avidly to chew the strands of her hair that had escaped from her bun in all the excitement.

 

“Uh, well, he doesn’t have one.”

 

“So I get to name him?”

 

A nod.

 

Rey bit her lip, now intensely focused on the orange and white fluff ball.

 

“Hmm, well he’s our little baby. And this will be our eighth Christmas together. So what about...BB-8?”

 

Ben mused over the name, but at the puppy’s tiny yip of excitement and resumed licking of Ben’s face, he had his answer.

 

“I think he likes it,” Ben laughed out, stroking the small thing with his huge hands.

 

“I love him - and you. Thank you so much, Ben.”

 

Rey leveled him with a happy smile, leaning in to kiss him.

 

“This is the best Christmas yet.”


	2. Day 2 - Snowball Fight

**Prompt Day 2: Snowball Fight (+ Cringey Nicknames + Slight Bickering)**

 

Rey doesn’t particularly know how to feel about snow.

 

Coming from a hot, desert-like clime, she’d only heard of snow - seen pictures of it in books and on the occasional movie. This cold, wet thing that seemed more of a hindrance than a natural wonder.

 

Nevertheless, this never prevents her from traversing through it, like now, calves and thighs burning from the added effort, sweat building underneath the many layers of clothing she wears.

 

Quick to shiver, Ben always makes sure she wears at least three layers, all in white (what is it with Solo females and wearing _white_ ?), which Rey thinks makes her look a bit like a marshmallow. Ben just kisses her freckled nose and quips “But a _cute_ marshmallow.”

 

Rey grumbles at being called _cute_ and _marshmallow_ together _,_ much like her hatred for the word _adorable_ , or, God forbid, _fun-sized._

 

“Come on muffin, you’ll have to be faster than that,” Ben calls back to her, yards ahead of her, those damned long legs of his meaning he moves twice, even three times as fast as her.

 

Nose scrunched at the nickname, she nevertheless persists onwards, muscles straining, trying to catch up with her fucking _galloping_ boyfriend.

 

“Some of us have normal-sized limbs,” Rey griped under her breath, and yet, despite his distance, Ben still seems to hear her.

 

“Nothing about me is ‘ _normal-sized’_ , sugarbuns.”

 

Rey can hear the cockiness in his voice, can imagine the smirk bedecking those plush red lips.

 

The nickname attached to the statement only serves to motivate Rey faster, closer to Ben.

 

Finally, he decides to slow to a stop to allow her to catch up.

 

“Nice of you to join me, sweet cheeks.”

 

Rey shoots him a glare, wiping some sweat from her brow.

 

“This was supposed to be a nice walk, not a marathon, _snowflake_.”

 

“I can’t help your short legs, _cuddle boo_.”

 

With that, he turns and begins to walk again.

That is, until the back of his head received a cold, hard smack to the head courtesy of Rey’s snowball.

 

He halted, stock-still for a moment, before he whipped around with a purely diabolical grin, white teeth flashing.

 

“You’ll regret that, _sugar bear._ ”

 

Quicker than she could blink, he’d scooped up a considerable pile of snow in his giant hands, forming a massive snowball.

 

She ducked, the projectile missing her, and just when she stuck out her tongue to gloat, another hit her square in the face.

 

She froze, spluttering as snow globules dripped down her face, fell into the front of her jacket. Ben’s booming laugh echoed across the empty, snow-covered space between them.

 

His laugh cut off as he was hit again by another of her snowballs, his right to the face as well.

 

His eyes narrowed playfully, a dangerous smile flirting along his lips.

 

“Okay, honey bunches, you asked for it.”

 

He sprinted at her so quickly that Rey barely had time to react other than releasing a slight squeal of surprise and sprinting away from him.

 

She’d read once that running from predators only made things worse, kicked in their survival instincts to hunt and chase.

 

Well, Ben seemed the total predator at the moment as Rey glanced back, his eyes gleaming, dark curls bouncing, and jaw set with an amused determination.

 

In seconds, he had grabbed and tackled her into the snow, taking the brunt of it but assuring that she was pinned underneath him.

 

“You were saying?” he growled playfully, nuzzling a kiss to the strip of exposed skin that had become revealed  as her scarf shifted.

 

Rey tried to catch her breath, laughing softly as she threaded her fingers in his dark silky locks.

 

“ _I_ was saying nothing. It was _you_ who were insulting my short legs, I believe.”

 

Ben shook his head, smiling.

 

His hands crept to pull one of her (now soaked through and cold) legging-clad legs to hook around his hip.

 

“I would never insult these legs,” he commented, stroking a black, leather-gloved hand over the side of her thigh teasingly.

 

“Hmm,” Rey hummed while raising a brow in amused disbelief, before smiling openly up at him.

 

His face dropped its pretense, his eyes filled with a warmth that went straight to Rey’s chest, made it hard to breathe for a second.

 

“You’re beautiful, Rey, you know that? God, I’m so lucky to be with you.”

 

Rey flushed at his words, pink-tinged cheeks matching the rosy tip of her nose and ears.

 

“Stop flattering me and come here.”

 

Ben flashed a smirk in reply and leaned in, chapped lips gently brushing hers in a poor imitation of a kiss.

 

Insistent, Rey pushed against him, deepening the kiss, caressing a mittened-hand against the sharp curve of his jaw.

 

And just as that spark was kindled, started to ignite and heat their cores...

 

Rey shoved a handful of snow into his flushed face, cackling in triumph at Ben’s aghast expression.

 

“I win, _snowflake_.”

 

Rey might just like snow after all.


	3. Day 3 - Visiting Family

**Prompt Day Three: Visiting Family (+Nervous Rey +First Christmas Together)**

 

Rey’s heart was aflutter in her chest, palms sweating profusely, and she’d bit all her nails down to the quick.

 

“Relax, Rey. They’ll love you. Probably even more than me.”

 

Ben’s voice and resulting chuckle were calming, soothing, but did little to alleviate Rey’s fear.

 

They’d flown in a couple hours earlier, and now found Rey found herself in front of a large three-story house, quaint despite its size, bedecked in Christmas wreaths and its windows lit golden from within. It was the same pristine white as the snow that covered the ground and roof, and its chimney plugged away, working hard to heat the home.

 

Ben made sure to keep a tight grip on her as they walked up the icy walk, knowing her tendency for falling, and then they were on the front stoop in front of the wreathed door.

 

Rey’s hand unintentionally tightened in Ben’s, and he turned to look at her with concern.

 

“Are you okay?”   
  
Rey nodded without meeting his gaze, blowing out a nervous breath and squaring her shoulders as if she were about to enter into a fight.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, gently using a finger to turn her chin towards him. “Look at me.”

 

Slowly, Rey did as he asked, worried hazel eyes meeting warm chocolate brown.

 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can turn around right now and fly back home, no questions asked.”   
  
Rey blew out another breath, before shaking her head.

 

“No. I want to meet your family. I want to see where you come from and-” Her voice broke. “Hopefully be apart of that.”

 

Large arms enveloped her in a hug, his mouth pressing a kiss to the top of her snow-dusted head. 

 

“You already are,” he promised, moving down to kiss her nose, and finally, her lips.

Rey kissed him back like her life depended on it, for his kindness, his endless patience, and his compassion for her. 

 

Suddenly, the door opened and Rey pulled away so fast she almost took Ben’s lips with her.

 

“Oh! Rey!”

 

Rey was enveloped in a warm hug so fast she barely got a look at the small woman that did so.

 

She smelled like Christmas cookies and jasmine, and hugged like a boa constrictor. 

 

Pulling back, the woman looked Rey over, dusting snow from her head.

 

Rey didn’t let it show, but the maternal gesture caused her to get a lump in her throat.

 

“I’m Leia, Ben’s momma. Nice of him to finally let us meet you.” 

 

At that, she cast Ben a reprimanding look, to which Ben responded with an amused roll of his eyes.

 

“Come in, come in! Here, let me take your coats.”

 

After doing just that, and inviting them to take off their shoes, Leia led them into the brightly-lit kitchen that was overly-crowded but bursting with warmth.

 

“They’re here everyone!” Leia exclaimed as she pressed a mulled wine into Ben and Rey’s hands.

 

All eyes turned to them, but Rey didn’t mind as much now, set at ease by Leia’s hospitality.

 

And then came the inundation of introductions, by friends and family alike.

 

“I’m Jessika.”

 

“Finn. This is my boyfriend Poe.”

 

A tug on Rey’s leg by small hands. “I’m Jay-nah.”

 

“My little cousin Jaina,” Ben chimed in, swooping up the small girl and spinning her in a circle as she screamed in delight.

 

Rey, feeling at home despite all the new faces, felt a warmth in her stomach that wasn’t entirely due to the wine.

 

It was her first Christmas with a family. A  _ real _ family, not a foster family that was more depressing than Rey’s lack of Christmas spirit.

 

A cold, wet nose was pressed into her palm, breaking her train of thought, and that’s how Rey became enamored with the Solo family’s dog, Chewbacca. Rey had always wanted a dog, and hoped that, maybe one day, she and Ben could have one of their own.

 

Later, led out to the living room by Ben’s gentle hand on her elbow, he nodded towards a spry-looking man dressed in tan, salt and pepper hair bedecked by a santa hat.

 

“That’s Uncle Luke. Probably already drunk on one too many Peppermint Schnaps and rambling about how he sees ghosts of a man in robes and a small green goblin. It’s normal, don’t worry about it.”

 

Rey chuckled at his words, entwining their hands.

 

She neared the photos on the mantle above the intense heat from the crackling fireplace, gazing at a young, toothless Ben, ears protruding cutely.

 

“Who’s this dreamboat?” Rey asked him jokingly, and Ben rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she looked at the many pictures of him.

 

“I’m just glad I grew into my ears,” he muttered, to which Rey responded by reaching up to tug said ear.

 

“Come on, all of you - dinner time!” Leia’s voice rang out, and, exchanging an amused glance, the couple made their way towards the smell of honeyed ham and buttery rolls.

 

\- - -

 

Dinner had been delicious, and now Rey was comatose on the couch, everyone’s eyes trained on the flat screen.

 

It was apparently a tradition to watch Elf on Christmas Eve in the Solo-Organa household, and Rey wasn’t complaining.

 

Finn sat next to her on her other side, chuckling alongside her at the movie’s antics. 

 

Rey really liked Finn and his boyfriend Poe.

 

Earlier, Finn had made a joke about her height, causing Ben to wear an expression of panic for the man’s well-being.

 

Rey took it in stride though, brushing it off, though she’d called the man ‘ _ peanut’ _ in return since then, mocking his own height. Poe got a kick out of the whole thing, encouraging her, to which Finn and Ben labeled him a ‘traitor’.

 

Now, the nickname was more of a best friend inside joke, and Rey hoped that she would be seeing a lot more of Finn and Poe.

 

She’d met Han too, immediately hitting it off over a similar love of mechanics. Han had even gruffly offered her a job at his auto shop should they ever move near them.

 

Now, sprawled out in a food coma on top of Ben and Finn, with Ben’s hand lovingly stroking her hair, Rey had never been more content.

 

Perhaps her lack of Christmas spirit was misplaced. She had simply needed something -  _ someones _ \- to kindle it.


	4. Day 4 - Spiked Eggnog

**Prompt Day Four: Spiked Eggnog (+Ben/Finn Cuteness +TMFU vibes +GiantBen)**

 

Rey hadn’t known the eggnog was spiked.

 

That is, not until Ben and Finn started to dramatically waltz around the living room.

 

“Look at this, Rey!” Ben slur-yelled at her.

 

“Rate us, Rey. Rate us like Dancing with the Stars!” Finn implored, dipping Ben and struggling momentarily to hoist him back up.

 

“Sorry man,” Finn whispered to Ben. 

 

“S’okay.”

 

Rey shook her head, sharing a conspiratorily amused glance with Poe, who sipped at his own eggnog to conceal his smile.

 

She and Ben were staying with Finn and Poe this Christmas. The two couples had planned to fly to Han and Leia’s for Christmas, but inclement weather had kept them from going.

 

Instead, the four decided to spend the holiday together since they were already together anyways. 

 

It had seemed like a good idea - before the eggnog.

 

“Dance with me, Rey!”

 

Rey shook her head from her position curled up next to Poe on the couch, content to watch the two make fools of themselves.

 

“Aw, come on. Pleeeeease.” The request was accompanied by the imploring puppy-dog gaze of those dark brown eyes.

 

“No, Ben, I-”

 

But she was pulled to her feet anyways, sloshing her eggnog over the rim of her mug.

 

“Ben!” she chastised, setting down her cup before he could spill anymore.

 

But there was no reasoning with her glassy-eyed, flushed boyfriend who gathered her into him and proceeded to very drunkenly wobble around the room with her.

 

Rey was equal parts amused and annoyed, leaning more towards amused, especially when Finn was gazing at them so longingly.

 

“They’re such a beautiful couple,” Finn whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

 

Poe only groaned in exasperation, throwing back the rest of his eggnog and then proceeding to start on Rey’s.

 

Despite Ben’s avid excitement only minutes before, he had now begun to droop, eyes sleepy and head lolling on Rey’s shoulder.

 

Rey, ever the caretaker, rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure one of his own arms was draped around her shoulders.

 

“Come on, Ben, help me out here.”

 

But he didn’t. Instead, he tried to push her off him.

 

“No, stop. Hey! I have a girlfriend.”   
  
Rey sighed in exasperation. “You idiot, I  _ am _ your girlfriend.”

 

A few seconds passed then-

 

“Oh.”   
  


He re-wrapped his arm about her shoulders and allowed her to lead him out of the room.

 

“I’ll be back,” Rey informed Poe, who gave her a nod before turning back to babysit Finn who was currently making “pew pew” noises and pretending to shoot a gun at the bullseye of the dartboard on the wall.

  
Slowly, carefully, they trudged down the hallway to the spare guest bedroom they’d be sharing, Rey holding up more than her fair share of Ben.

 

She got him through the door, and shuffled slowly towards the queen-sized bed. Breaking their hold for a second, she turned down the sheets.

 

“Come on you lunk, into the bed.”

 

Ben tried to make finger guns, but only resulted in almost poking his eye.

 

“You tryin to-” 

 

He hiccuped and grabbed one of Rey’s hands for balance.

 

“To get me into..to bed with you?”

 

He slurred you so badly that Rey bit back a belly-deep laugh.

 

“Of course, big guy. You’re just so handsome I can’t resist.”

 

Ben nodded seriously, as if he’d known that was the case, before slowly sinking down onto the bed.

 

He had yet to release her hand, and when she tried to gently pull it away, he made a sound of annoyance and jerked her hand towards him, rolling over.

 

Rey fell with a loud squeak of surprise onto the bed with him. 

 

She was at an extremely uncomfortable angle, but then he shifted again and pressed his head into her midsection, burying his face in her hoodie’s front. His arms wrapped around her entire waist, locking her into his hold.

 

“Ben,  _ no _ ,” Rey chastised, pushing at his head to no avail. 

 

“I want to go spend time-”

 

She tried prying at his arms, pulling with all her considerable strength.

 

“-with Poe, you clingy prick.”

  
She grunted as she released her grip, glaring down at the 6’2 giant that had her in a boa constrictor grip.

 

“You bloody wanker,” she muttered softly, moved despite herself as she carded a hand through his black silky locks.

 

Ben released a small sigh of content into her stomach, already snoring lightly.

 

With a sigh of resignation, Rey got comfortable.  

 

Poe had his hands full anyways, she reasoned.

 

As if affirming her thought, Rey heard a loud crash from down the hall, followed by a few choice swears and “Finn, stop it - No! That’s not an enemy, it’s a friggin’ coat rack!”

 

Shaking her head in amusement, Rey settled down to sleep with her oversized grizzly bear.

 

She couldn’t wait to see his and Finn’s hangovers in the morning.


	5. Day 5 - Build a Snowman

**Prompt Day Five: Build a Snowman (+ReyFinn Cuteness +Aggressive Competition)**

 

Rey wasn’t normally one for trash talk.

 

But today?

 

Today, she lived by it.

 

“What is that supposed to be, a muffin?” Rey called out to Poe and Ben, who were trying to shape the bottom part of their snowman.

 

Beside her, Finn smoothed the curves of their own bottom sphere for the snowman, flashing Rey an amused smile.

 

“Actually, we were making a replica of your face,” Poe responded, patting the lumpy, lopsided ball that acted as the base.

 

“ _Hauh_ ,” Rey responded with a disgustedly amused noise, sticking out her tongue in an immature manner.

 

She and Finn quickly got to work on the second part, the middle, rolling the ball along the snow to build its size.

 

Once they’d made it large enough to their liking, they carefully set it atop the first sphere, patting it down.

 

Glancing over, the pair saw that Poe and Ben were already working on their snowman’s head.

 

Rey gathered some snow in her mittens and threw it, the first snowball hitting Ben, and the second,  Poe.

 

Ben spluttered, wiping snow from his face with leather-gloved hands, before turning to glare divertedly at Rey. Poe only flipped her off and continued working.

 

“That’s called cheating, scavenger.”

 

Rey shrugged innocently.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, monster.”

Shooting her a look that said he saw straight through her, Ben resumed helping Poe with the snowman.

 

Turning back to their own snowman, Rey saw that Finn had already made the head.

 

Placing it gently (but as fast as they could) atop the middle section, Rey quickly got to work shoving the carrot nose into its head, as well as the button eyes.

 

Wrapping a scarf around it and shoving two sticks in for arms, Rey crowed in triumph as they finished first.

 

Poe and Ben sat back wearily, their snowman almost complete, but lacking a nose and one arm.

 

“We won! We won, we won, we won!” Finn joined in her singing.

 

“Yeah, but you cheated,” Poe pointed out, throwing a snowball at Finn.

 

Finn dodged and smirked.

 

“US? We’re innocent beings, we would _never_ cheat. It goes against our moral code.”

 

“Some moral code you got there,” Ben criticized, crossing his arms and looking gruff.

 

“Aw, Benny poo, don’t be mad that we’re winners. Someone has to be the loser,” Rey chastised.

 

Casting her an unamused look, the two finished building their snowman.

 

“Hey kids - come get hot chocolate!”  
  
Leia’s voice rang out over the yard, and Rey smiled that Leia still called them kids despite being in their 20s.

 

“Mom, Rey cheated,” Ben pointed out as they walked inside, whining like Luke did sometimes.

 

“On you? Good for her!”

  
Ben cast Leia such a look that even she cracked a grin.

 

“On the snowman building contest, _Mom_.”

 

Leia only shook her head.

 

“Impossible. Rey would never do that.”

  
  
Rey stuck out her tongue to Ben childishly, yelping and moving out of the way as he tried to tackle her playfully.

 

“Stop it you two. Why can’t you get along like Poe and Finn?”

 

Ben looked pointedly at where Finn was mushing Poe’s cheeks together with his hands, coating his face in kisses, and gloating over his victory.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know.”

 

Shaking her head, Rey let Leia hook arms with her and lead her into the kitchen for a steaming mug of hot cocoa.


	6. Day 6 - Mistletoe

**Prompt Day 6: Mistletoe (+Height Difference +Banter)**

 

At first, Rey wasn’t exactly sure what was hanging up above the apartment’s doorways, thinking maybe it was holly.

 

But, lo and behold, Ben swept her up into a passionate kiss every time they entered a room.

 

“What are you doing?” Rey finally demanded, curious, and thinking that he probably wanted something (last time it had been a Darth Vader ornament).

 

“Why, don’t you know mistletoe when you see it, darling?” he replied, with a dashing debonair smile.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at his words.

 

“Just because it's over every doorway doesn’t mean I have to kiss you every time.”

 

“Oh, yes you do. If you don’t it’s bad luck.”

 

Now, Rey was never one to mess with superstition, categorizing it in her head alongside religion and 11:11 wishes.

 

And so Ben got a kiss out of her every time she entered a room, and every time she exited a room.

 

To make matters more complicated, Ben began to carry around mistletoe, holding it above her head at random times.

 

She tried to grab the little bow-tied plant out of his large hands quite often, but it only resulted in him teasingly holding it higher above his head, a smirk on his plush lips.

 

He delighted in their height difference, taunting her with that cluster of leaves every chance he got.

 

She leaned in with annoyance, each time kissing him brusquely (if she was honest she  _ wanted _ to kiss him longer, but forced herself to pull away).

 

Soon enough, it was January, and Christmas was long behind them. The mistletoe came down, dried and well dead.

 

But Rey, in surprise, found she missed the frequently shared kisses they had. 

 

Sure, they still kissed, but the cute little game they’d had had been fun.

 

And so, when Ben came home one day to find plastic mistletoe decorating every door of their apartment, he didn’t say anything.

 

Instead, he dipped Rey into a passionate liplock, and snagged another for his own use.


	7. Day 7 - Hot Chocolate (Bath)

**Prompt Day 7: Hot Chocolate (+Bath???? +General Sweetness)**

 

Sometimes Rey wondered if she and Ben were actually adults.

 

Like now, when they were currently pouring hot chocolate packet number 254 into their jacuzzi bath tub.

 

Ben resumed stirring the bath with their giant spoon, making the powder melt into the hot water still pouring from the faucet.

 

“You know, looking back on this, we should’ve used those giant containers of hot cocoa instead of individual packets,” Ben intoned.

 

“That would’ve been smart,” Rey agreed, adding ten more packets to the water.

 

“Then again, we are taking a bath in hot chocolate, so how smart are we?”

 

Ben shrugged. “What else was I supposed to do with my Christmas bonus? Go to Jamaica? Not likely.”

 

“Too much sand,” Rey intoned in agreement, dumping the last of the packets into the water.

 

Ben once more resumed stirring, making sure that the last of the powder was dissolved before setting the spoon down on the bathroom sink.

 

“Ready?” Rey asked, opening up her bag of giant marshmallows.

  
Ben gave her a matching mischievous smile and they dumped the ten bags of giant marshmallows they had into the tub.

 

After checking the temperature, Rey scooped two mugs of it and looked towards Ben with excitement.

 

Clad in her black onesuit, and he in his black swim trunks, they were ready to enter their hot chocolate bath.

 

They really were children.

 

Ben picked her up, Rey locking her legs about his trim waist as he lowered them deftly into the bath, the odd, silky liquid washing over the two of them.

 

“Oh….that feels weird,” Rey commented, carding a hand through the thick liquid, her arm coming back a stained brown.

 

She popped a marshmallow into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

 

She tried a sip of her mug alongside Ben and crinkled her brow thoughtfully.

 

“It’s actually pretty good,” Ben commented, reading her mind exactly.

 

Rey hummed her agreement, taking another sip.

 

“This is weird,” Ben commented, shifting Rey slightly on his lap as he stretched out his legs.

 

“Yes, but I’m glad we did it. I can check this off my bucket list now.”

 

Ben’s lips pulled back into a smile.

 

“This was on your bucket list?”

 

Rey nodded in agreement, popping another marshmallow in her mouth.

 

“Where did you even think of doing this?”

 

Flicking some of the water hot chocolate on him, she shot him a smile.

 

“I saw it on YouTube.”

 

Shaking his head, Ben reached out to pull her into his chest, molding his lips over hers.

 

Rey responded in kind, carding her sticky hands through his locks and down his bare chest.

 

She followed the trail of dripping hot chocolate with her mouth, licking at his chocolate-stained skin.

 

Meeting his lips once again with her own, she laughed against his mouth.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

Ben hummed his agreement, continuing to kiss her.

 

“You taste like chocolate,” he mumbled against their joined lips, and Rey laughed again.

 

“I wonder why.”

 

Giving her one last peck, he pulled away, scooping some of the chocolatey liquid in his hands and making to pour it over her head.

 

Quickly, Rey closed her eyes and held her breath, her freckled nose scrunching up as the chocolate dripped over her hair and down her face, shoulders, and chest.

 

Opening up her eyes, she licked the chocolate dribble that was slowly trickling beside her mouth.

Ben shook his head.

 

“This is more sexual than it should be.”

 

Rey winked at him, sticking out her tongue again to lick some more chocolate from her face.

 

“We should probably clean this up,” Rey intoned sadly, eyeing the chocolate-stained tub.

 

Ben pulled her in for another kiss, before standing and pulling her up with him.

 

They drained the tub and then set to cleaning it, picking out the gloopy, soggy remains of marshmallows.

 

“This might have been more trouble than it was worth.”

 

Ben shrugged in response.

 

They finally got all the chocolate clean from the tub, and showered the rest of it off of them.

 

But Ben swore her skin tasted like chocolate for weeks after.


	8. Day 8 - Baking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bake bake bake, bake bake bake, and touch the booty oh! touch the booty oh! (based on Soul Train Shake Your Booty KC & Sunshine Band haha)

**Prompt Day 8: Baking Together (+Flour Fights +Mama Leia)**

 

“Don’t destroy my kitchen,” Leia ordered, before leaving the couple to their baking extravaganza.

 

Rey and Ben exchanged an amused glance before turning to the display before them.

 

“Okay, sugar cookies, we can do this,” Rey intoned, reading the recipe Leia had given them.

 

“This is my grandmother’s recipe,” Ben informed her, wrapping his arms around her form from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

Rey hummed in response, trying to focus on reading the rest of the instructions as Ben began to pepper her neck with kisses.

 

“Ben, please-” 

 

Rey, slightly smiling, tried to move her head away from his lips, but Ben only tightened his grip, keeping her close.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

Rey harrumphed, trying to push his hands away from her waist, to no avail.

 

“I really want to make these cookies. Just think of how good they’ll taste.”

 

Ben hummed against her neck, pressing another kiss just behind her ear, making Rey shiver.

 

“But you taste so much better.”

 

“ _ Ben _ ,” Rey said, slightly aroused yet still stern.

 

Groaning slightly, he pulled his head away, though still standing right behind her.

 

“Okay, we need the flour first.”

 

Rey reached for it, but Ben beat her to it, thumping the bag down in front of her.

 

She couldn’t see his face but she knew there’d be a proud tilt to his lips.

 

Starting to measure out the specified amount, Ben shifted, jostling her from behind and making her spill it everywhere.

  
“Ben Organa Solo! Look what you just did!”

With obvious annoyance, Rey grabbed a handful of flour and, turning, shoved it into his face.

 

Ben stood stock still, unmoving, and covered in flour. Rey panicked, worrying that she’d gone too far.

 

Then, in a flash of movement, Ben coated his hands in flour and smacked it in her own face. 

 

Rey spluttered, closing her eyes just in time and coughing as flour went everywhere.

 

“Idiot,” she muttered around floured lips.   
  
“Nerfherder.”

 

And then he was kissing her, softly, gently, and ever-so-lovingly.

 

Finally, Rey pulled away with a gasp for breath.

 

“We  _ need _ to make these cookies, Ben.”

 

Grumbling, he allowed her to resume her work, flour strewn across the floor, counter, and even the cabinets.

 

They finally got a batch into the oven, and waiting on them to be done, Rey reached up to try to get the cooling racks.

 

“Ben, please, I can’t reach-”

 

He scooped her up by her bottom, lifting her until the racks easily brushed her fingers and she grabbed them.

 

Placing her gently back down on the floor, he didn’t immediately remove his hands, instead kneading her ass.

 

“ _ Ben _ ,” Rey chastised again, not really meaning it at all.

 

“Yes?” he asked, cheekily.

 

“Please help me clean this before your mother-”

 

But, at a noise from the doorway, both turned to see Leia there already, surveying the kitchen with disbelief.

 

“I leave for an hour-”

 

She shook her head, eyeing the couple.

 

“Don’t worry! I’m on it, Leia!” Rey said nervously, turning to the sink to wet a washcloth to begin to wipe down the flour-y mess.

 

“Rey-”

 

Leia paused as her eyes narrowed in on the flour handprints visibly stamped on Rey’s butt.

 

She met Ben’s eyes for a second, saw that same twinkle that she’d seen countless times in Han’s, and backed up.

 

“If this is what it takes to get grandchildren...” Leia mumbled to herself, before leaving once more.


	9. Day 9 - Odd Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, happy Rey with a family and traditions :'))))

**Prompt Day 9: Odd Traditions (+Not Too Odd +Christmas Lights)**

 

Rey was glad that she and Ben had moved to be closer to Han and Leia.

  
She very much enjoyed the couple's company, and it meant spending time with her family - even if it wasn’t by blood.

 

It also meant being able to go to their house for more get-togethers, which, Rey had to admit, she loved more than anything.

 

Before moving, Rey and Ben had flown in for Thanksgivings and Christmases, perhaps the occasional Easter, but now they could visit Han and Leia whenever.

 

This meant that when Leia invited them over to decorate for Christmas, Rey immediately said yes. 

 

Ben could complain all he wanted about how sappy his parents were, but Rey had already decided they were going.

 

“More hot chocolate?” Leia asked, taking Rey’s quarter-filled mug and refilling it anyways. She added a topping of fresh whipped cream and red and green sprinkles.

 

“Thank you.”

  
  
Rey finished draping the Christmas lights around Han and Leia’s freshly cut spruce tree, before grabbing the plug and making to plug it in.

 

“No, Rey!”

 

Rey immediately stopped at Leia’s concerned voice.

 

“Mom,” Ben groaned, wiping at his face with his hand.

 

Han similarly rolled his eyes, but a smile quirked at his lips.

 

Leia cast both of them a serious look.

 

“It’s a  _ tradition _ , Ben Solo, and, frankly, I’m ashamed you haven’t told Rey about it.”

 

Leia then turned to an extremely confused Rey with a warm smile.

 

“We have a tradition, Rey, where we don’t plug in the lights until the entire tree is decorated. I did it with my parents, and Ben’s done it his whole life too.”

 

Rey cast a chastising look at Ben, wishing he’d told her.

 

“Now, let’s finish this tree,” Leia encouraged.

 

Finally, everything had been hung, and the four of them clustered around the plug.

 

“Together,” Leia instructed, making sure everyone’s hands had grabbed it, before plugging it into the socket.

 

The tree lit up, golden lights amidst colourful ornaments, draped lace, and a glowing star at the top.

 

“Beautiful,” Leia breathed happily, Han’s arm coming up to wrap around her.

 

Ben similarly held Rey against his side, pressing a kiss to her head.

 

Amidst the ambience of the shining tree, surrounded by family, Leia’s voice was softer than normal, yet no less impactful.

 

“Now you’re a part of our tradition, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a throwback to chapter 1 where Rey tells Ben he can’t plug in the lights until everything has been hung. See, it is all connected! :P)


	10. Day 10 - Visit Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the cutest thing I've ever freaking written

**Prompt Day 10: Visit Santa (+Solo family +SURPRISE)**

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want me to take your coat? It’s hot in here.”   


  
“I’m fine, Ben, but thank you - again.”

 

Rey shot him an appreciative look, keeping the overcoat tightly wrapped around herself. 

 

They moved farther up in line.

 

“Tell me once more why we’re going to see Santa as grown, married adults?”

  
  
Rey rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

 

“It’s a surprise. By definition, it’s supposed to be surprising. And if I tell you, it’s no longer a surprise.”

 

Kylo sighed once more, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

 

A small smile quirked at Rey’s lips despite herself. She was  _ so _ excited for this.

 

The line for Santa was somewhat long, but worthwhile. Unlike some malls that rushed the kids through, theirs took the time to make sure each kid had a great experience.

 

When it was finally their turn, the photographer recognized her almost immediately, and shot her a knowing smile.

 

“Sir, if you’ll just lay your coat down over there,” she instructed Ben, pointing to a table.

 

Ben, asking once more if Rey was sure she wanted to keep her coat on, turned and did as he was instructed.

 

When he turned back around, he was surprised to find Santa himself in front of him.

 

“Hello, young man,” the jolly man intoned, sticking out one gloved hand for Ben to shake.

 

“Hello,” Ben replied, shaking the man’s hand, but unsurety marring his brow.

 

“I hear tell there’s a pretty special gift for you this year.”

  
  
Ben’s brow furrowed farther, trying to glance around the man for Rey, to no avail.

 

“I’m not really sure-”

 

“Why, you don’t know?”   
  


Ben was thoroughly confused now.

 

Santa gave a heart laugh,  _ ho ho ho _ -ing, before stepping out of the way to reveal Rey.

 

She’d taken off her overcoat, and wore a white t-shirt underneath with the words “My little present” and a red bow over the stomach.

 

“I don’t understand-” Ben started, then stopped as he realized Rey was cupping her belly.

 

Cupping her belly like one did when-

 

“You’re pregnant?” Ben gasped out, confusion morphing into shock as he stepped toward her involuntarily.

 

Rey nodded, smiling at him from where she stood.

 

“You’re pregnant?” Ben asked again, unable to wrap his mind around it.

 

“Yes, Ben,” Rey laughed out, rubbing a hand across the slight swollen bump of her belly.

 

“I’m gonna be a Dad?” Ben asked, tears starting to mar his vision as he watched her stroke her stomach.

 

Rey nodded again, and Ben gave a quick sob of joy before meeting Rey’s lips with his own. He cradled her head with his hands, and though their kiss was salty from his tears, it was  _ perfect _ .

 

He noticed the flash of the camera go off, but didn’t care, too engrossed in Rey.

 

Ben pulled away suddenly, hovering his hand over her stomach, scared to actually touch her. 

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

 

Rey smiled, gently grasping his large hand and placing it on her tiny bump. 

 

“We have an appointment next week to find out.”

 

Ben let loose another choked sob, meeting Rey’s lips again with his own.

 

“I love you so much. I love you both so so much,” Ben whispered against her lips, caressing her belly ever-so-gently.

 

Rey smiled against his lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”


	11. Day 11 - First Christmas Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is continued from Chapter 3 and is sweet enough to rot your teeth :PPPP

**Prompt Day 11: First Christmas Together (+Continuation of Day 3)**

 

Rey’s usual Christmas mornings consisted of her waking up and pretending it wasn’t Christmas so that she could get through the day without crying.

 

But now that she was with Ben, she had found an entire family, somewhere that she fit in. 

 

But she still hadn’t expected to wake up on Christmas morning to small hands tapping her cheeks.

 

“Rey. Ms. Rey, please wake up!”

 

Though Jaina whispered, it was the type of whisper that children do that is actually louder and shriller than their normal voice.

 

Rey cracked open an eye, smiling softly.

 

“Good morning, Jaina,” Rey whispered, Ben still lightly snoring in her ear from his position spooning her.

 

“It’s Christmas morning and NO ONE IS UP!”

 

Ben stirred, yawning directly into her ear, making Rey scrunch up her nose in distaste.

 

“Ugh, what time is it?” he murmured.

 

A kiss was pressed to the back of her head, before-

 

“Oh. Hello Jaina.”

 

Jaina waved cutely from beside their bed, already dressed in glittery red leggings, a green dress with ribbons all over it, and mismatched striped socks.

 

“I want to open presents but no one is uuuuuup,” she whined, tugging on a bow in her hair.

 

Rey and Ben exchanged a shared look of amusement.

 

“Give us a minute to get ready and we’ll come down with you.”

 

“Okay,” she trilled, before prancing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Rey smiled at Ben.

 

“She’s adorable.”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, getting up to throw on a shirt and sweatpants.

 

Rey similarly threw on one of Ben’s old school sweatshirts and leggings, throwing her hair up in a bun.

 

After brushing their teeth, they traveled downstairs to where they could hear sounds coming from the kitchen.

 

Leia smiled as they came in.

 

“Good morning you two. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas,” Ben and Rey intoned together, hands entwined.

 

“Coffee?” Leia offered Ben, already handing Rey a mug of hot tea.

  
Rey shot Leia an appreciative smile, sipping at the tea which was just how she liked it (more milk than tea with two spoonfuls of sugar).

 

How Leia knew these small things meant that Ben had paid attention and told her.

 

It made Rey’s heart sing.

 

Jaina came running into the kitchen, pressing herself against Leia’s legs.

 

“Ley-ley can I have a cookie?”   
  
Leia looked down at her and smiled.

 

“This early in the morning?”   
  
Jaina pouted, thinking a ‘no’ was coming.

 

“But, since it is Christmas…” 

 

Leia pulled out a sugar cookie from behind her back and gave it to the young girl, who squealed in happiness.

 

“Thank you Ley-ley! Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

She scampered off again, nibbling at her sugar cookie.

“Her mother’s going to kill me,” Leia intoned, as she slid a tray of cinnamon rolls into the oven.

 

Just then, Poe and Finn came in from the carriage house (turned living quarters), dusting off some snow from their jackets.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Poe called out, sweeping up a giggling Jaina and putting her on his shoulders. She played with the santa hat he had on until Poe reached up to tickle her side.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Leia, Ben, and Rey greeted in return, smiling at the couple.

 

“Can we pleeeease open presents now?” Jaina asked, bouncing on Poe’s shoulders.

 

“How about this: If you can go get everyone up, then we’ll open presents.”

 

“Okay!”   
  
Jaina clambered down from Poe, and took off like a shot. 

 

“Nice one, Mom,” Ben congratulated Leia on her quick thinking.

 

“I’m never trying to get your Uncle up ever again,” Leia explained, remembering the time she tried unsuccessfully for over an hour to get him up.

 

But, sooner than anyone would have expected, Jaina came running back, towing a large crowd of people behind her.

 

“They’re here!”   
  
Leia looked to Luke with absolute shock.

 

“How-”

 

Jaina laughed. 

 

“You just have to poke his eye, Aunt Leia!”

 

Luke grumbled something about his eyesight being bad enough, but grabbed the small girl up in a hug all the same.

 

Everyone eventually wandered into the living room, where Han was already building up the fire.

 

Finally, after hot cinnamon rolls and drinks had been brought out and laid on the coffee table, they began to open presents.

“The youngest in the family has the job of handing out the presents,” Leia told Rey, looking over to Jaina. “But they also get to open the first present.”

 

Rey herself looked to where Jaina was tearing into the biggest of her presents, unable to control herself.

 

“A remote-control droid? Cool! Thanks Uncle Luke!”

 

Jaina then proceeded to grab a small gift and bring it over to Rey.

 

‘To: Rey From: Ben’ was the tag bedecking the present.

 

Rey flashed a small smile at Ben before starting to unwrap it.

 

“Jeez Ben, how much tape did you use?”   
  
Ben blushed.

 

“I’m not that good at wrapping gifts, okay?”

 

Rey elbowed him in the side playfully, finally pulling the wrappings away.

 

Inside lay a black jewelry box, and Rey cast a questioning look at Ben.

 

“Just open it.”

 

Rey, doing as told, opened the box to see a glistening silver chain. But what made her smile was the small trinket that bedecked the necklace.

 

“Is this-”

 

“The cotter pin from my car.”

 

Rey beamed in delight, recalling one of the first times they’d met when she had to fix his car.

 

This tiny little pin had been the cause of them meeting.

 

Rey looked up at Ben, who was surprised to find her eyes glassy.   
  


It normally took a lot for Rey to cry, and he was somewhat proud he’d moved her so.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, leaning over to meet his lips in short but sweet kiss.

 

“Always,” Ben replied, flashing her that quirky grin she loved so much.

 

Though everyone else wasn’t sure what had just occurred, Rey knew exactly what he meant.

 

And, surrounded by her family, with a glittering chain hung about her neck, Rey had never felt more loved.


	12. Day 12 - First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn is Rey such a cutie

**Prompt Day Twelve: First snowfall (+General Cuteness)**

 

Rey only knows snow from movies and books.

 

That cold, wet thing that was blinding in the sunlight - pure white.

 

She’d never seen it with her own two eyes before, coming from a place where there was more sand than anything.

 

But she knew she liked it, knew that she liked the ethereal white that drifted from the sky so beautifully in all the Christmas movies.

 

So when she checked the weather and it said it would snow the next day, she couldn’t have been more excited.

 

“BEN!” she screamed, causing a loud noise from upstairs followed by feet pounding on the stairs.

 

“Rey?! What is it?! Are you O.K.?!”

 

Ben flew around the corner of the living room, coming to a halt as he found her beaming at him, bouncing up and down like a child.

 

“IT’S GOING TO SNOW!” Rey yelled, catapulting herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Ben, thankfully, caught her, not even stumbling. His face was relieved.

 

“I thought you hurt yourself, Rey,” he chastised gently, nuzzling a kiss into her neck.

 

Rey smiled, pulling his head away from her neck by his black curls.

 

“Of course not. Did you hear what I said? It’s going to snow!”

 

Ben chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm as she let go of his silken locks.

 

“I know, sweetheart. I guess you’re excited?”

 

Rey laughed. “Of course I am, it’s my first snow!”

 

Ben shook his head slightly, chuckling lightly, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

Rey kissed him back eagerly, practically buzzing with excitement.

 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Rey sat at the window seat in expectation, watching the cloud-filled night sky with nervousness.

 

“It says 8 o’clock Ben - why isn’t it snowing yet?”

 

“It says only 30% at 8, sweetheart.”   
  
Rey sighed in annoyance, looking once more out the window, ever vigilant.

 

It took another thirty one minutes of sighing, gazing, and Ben trying to coax her away from the window before she had something to show for her efforts.

 

The first few flakes failed to catch Rey’s attention, but soon they were falling in a whirlwind.

 

“BEN! BEN LOOK!”

 

Rey kneeled on the window seat, pressing her face against the glass as she watched the flakes whirl down one by one. 

 

Ben came up behind her, glancing outside, but deciding watching Rey was much more exciting than the weather.

 

“Ben! Come on! We have to go outside!”   
  
“But Rey-”

 

But she was already dashing out the door.

 

Sighing, Ben grabbed some things and joined her.

 

Rey was busy catching snowflakes in her mouth when Ben came near, draping her coat over her shoulders, mashing a knit hat down over her head, and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

 

“Look - they melt!”   
  
Ben wanted to retort, but instead just smiled, amused at his girlfriend’s antics.

 

Rey tired of catching them after about fifteen minutes, and trudged back inside alongside Ben.

 

“In a few hours, there’ll be enough to work with,” Ben assured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

At 5 AM the next morning, Rey was rolling in the snow, making snow angels, and begging Ben to make a snowman.

 

Ben was hardly awake, not even having been allowed to have his morning coffee before being dragged outside into the winter wonderland their yard had been turned into.

 

He’d abruptly received a snowball to the back when he’d refused to make an igloo, claiming there wasn’t good packing snow.

 

“I can’t believe you won’t help your girlfriend - who’s never seen snow before - build an igloo.”

 

And that’s how Ben ended up building an igloo at 5 AM with his overly-rambunctious girlfriend.

 

But it was all worth it when she pulled him into a sweet, lingering kiss.

 

Before shoving snow down the back of his hood.


End file.
